epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/The Sketchbook vs Billy the Puppet- Epic Rat Battles of Horror Season 2
Hello everybody. Before reading this, go to Bantha's Birthday Blog and vote. Now. Do it. Done? Good. Anyways, here's an ERBoHorror that I've been wanting to do for a long time now, and it was TECHNICALLY suggested by MSV, but not really, cause I was hinting at it and he just kinda took the hint and said it'd be cool, and... well, y'know, I'll take when I can get. Anyways, in this battle, we have Billy the Puppet, the Jim Henson performance that Jigsaw operates on his off-days, in a puppet show against the Sketchbook, the child-friendly icon from YouTube's Don't Hug Me I'm Scared to see who's the better creative killer puppet. If you haven't already seen DHMIS, watch it prior to reading this because you will not get a lot of references. Thanks to Coupe as always for the awesome title cards. Without further rambling, let's get this battle started. Cast The Sketchbook, audio and video- Thisisitcollective Billy the Puppet- EpicLLOYD Instrumental- Music box Introduction Announcer: (0:28) EPIC RAT BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! ' ' BEGIN! The Battle Billy the Puppet: (On the T.V. screen) (0:38) Hello, Ms. Paige, I want to play a game, Where we ignite the stupid stapled stack of paper into verbal flames, I’m known for my tricks, spit sick at this prick and end this chick, Even DeviantArt knows that you’re just that talking Clock’s bitch- '' Billy rolls in on his tricycle, his image on the T.V. flips the bird as the screen shuts off'' I’ll show you with a kick that I can break your arms-for-sticks, Just like the interest in your series, this will be over quick! Been killing criminals for a day job while you sing and draw, Bugger off, Sketchbook, you’re the worst killer I ever Saw Sketchbook: (0:59) What’s your favorite idea? Mine is making puppets tremble at my presence, But there will be Flesh and Blood! Facing me’s a Death Sentence! You’re a literal Dummy, with a face painted like a clown, But thinking you can beat me? Whoa there friend, you might need to slow it down! Upload the beating of this prude and score a million views, Listen to the voices in your brain, which tell you that you’re gonna lose! But I’ll leave you smothered in the gutter, crawling back to your mother! I see you’re green with envy, and green is NOT a creative color! Billy the Puppet: (1:21) Quit your singing, nuisance, you’ll need to save your breath, chap, Since your puppets can’t save you once you’re stuck in my deathtrap! Your ego is bigger than the clouds, yet you’re looking much shorter, I hear you’re getting four sequels, and now I know true torture! Sketchbook: (1:31) ' Billy, quit being silly! You don’t know what Becky brings! Your rapping does nothing to me, this puppet’s pulling the strings! You got beat by the Annoying Orange, that’s something I truly loathe, I’ll smash your skull to bits and send you flying back to Candle Cove! '''Billy the Puppet: (1:43) ' On second thought, I’ll be watching, for I could use a chuckle, But beating you won’t be a struggle, sweetie, it ain’t a Jigsaw puzzle Now you’re in for The Ride, I’ll prove to be the better rapper, Against this piece of crap, her only horror is her shock factor! You had the guts to face me? Well that’s a kick-Starter for thee, But I’m hitting the big screens while you’re stuck in 480 HD Now you’re a loner- Not in the sequel, you’re just a poser, I’ve had enough of your childish antics, consider this Game Over! 'Sketchbook (Insane): (2:03) ' Want me to be scared of you? You couldn’t be less persuasive! But I’ve barely scratched the surface- C’mon guys, Let’s Get Creative! There are Bad Things That Could Happen if you’re my enemy, Here’s another good tip- If you value your life, don’t step to me! I’ll paint the walls in your skin and blood! There will be nobody to HELP! Bake you into a cake over TIME, until this fragile place-holder melts! *ahem Well, I hoped we’ve learned an important lesson today, friend, So now let’s all agree… to never be creative again... '''Announcer: (2:25) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAT! B-B-B-BATTLES! Of horror... Conclusion Who won? Paige the Sketchbook Billy the Puppet Category:Blog posts